te veo pasar
by jubbe
Summary: lo miro todos los dias, pasando por mi vereda, y solo pienso que es hermoso, y 6 segundos son mas de lo que cualquier persona piensa.


hola! bueno resulta de que estuve ausente porque mi computadora se desconpuse...cosas tecnologicas...el punto es que es un nuevo fic que escribi apenas tuve una hora libre. ¡disfrutenlo!

* * *

Te veo pasar.

Es miércoles, son las 10:00 am aproximadamente, y acabo de terminar de desayunar. Salgo a las escaleras de la entrada de mi casa a leer. Porque si, vivo en un barrio tranquilo y lleno de arboles. Estoy por la pagina 134 y lo veo pasar, corriendo como es de costumbre, y sonrió, porque me doy cuenta que siempre es igual, niego con la cabeza aun sonriendo y sigo mi lectura, pero antes de terminar la primera pagina, levanto la vista y suspiro, porque volví a verlo, y me doy cuenta de que ahora él es mi centro de atención, tendría que dejar de leer afuera, ayer paso exactamente lo mismo. Giro mí vista hacia la dirección por la que él se fue esperando verlo y pienso por milésima vez en esos tres meses que soy patético.

Entro a mi habitación y agarro la guitarra, porque el día esta hermoso y eso de cierta forma me inspira. Vuelvo a sentarme en las escaleritas y pienso, nuevamente en el, pienso en sus botas de cuero y en su abrigo color azul marino, ¿buen gusto? Esa definición para el queda corta. Desde que lo vi pasar por primera vez hace unos meses, nunca lo vi repetir un conjunto. Jamás. Es admirable.

de hecho, hasta llegue a conocer manías y cosas de él sin siquiera hablarle, solo viéndolo pasar los tres segundos que le tardan recorrer mi vereda. Se, por ejemplo, que estudia en Nyada, porque una vez se le cayó un folleto de esa universidad con los horarios. Sé que ama tomar café porque siempre que vuelve, a las 6:20 pm, más o menos, tiene un café en sus manos. Sé que se toma mucho tiempo arreglándose el cabello, porque normalmente pasa corriendo apurado, pero por mas tarde que llegue el siempre se ve…arreglado. Sé que cuando va tranquilo escucha música en su celular y mira hacia abajo, sé que me nota, porque siento su mirada antes de pasar frente a mi casa, pero luego la baja y yo me dedico a mirarlo durante ese poco tiempo. Lo sé, parezco un acosador, pero no lo evito, siento una curiosidad inmensa por él, y de hecho, de noche me reto por ser tan idiota y simplemente no ir a decirle "hey, mi nombre es Blaine, hace meses que te veo pasar y quería saber tu nombre".

Me levanto y voy a prepararme para ir al estudio de grabación, y ruego salir antes de las 6:20 pm, para verlo otros tres segundos y reflexionar acerca de su cabello, que igual que todos los días, pasen las horas que pasen, se ve perfecto.

El día se paso increíblemente rápido y no pensé en el hasta que caminaba por la vereda de enfrente a mi casa y lo vi caminando de vuelta con un café como siempre. Estaba a punto de cruzar para rogar a mi suerte chocarme con él y comenzar una conversación, pero note como paro unos segundos frente a mi casa y subió las escaleras, mi corazón por alguna razón comenzó a latir fuerte, y me emocione con el hecho de que él estuviera ahí, a punto de tocar la puerta de mi casa y…corrió la mano y negó con la cabeza, dio la vuelta y bajo los escaloncitos para seguir caminando en su dirección. Resople, un poco frustrado, emocionado, confundido.

¿Esa fue la primera vez que estuvo a punto de tocar mi puerta?, debe ser, porque siempre lo veo pasar de vuelta y nunca antes lo hizo. Cruzo la calle y piso los escalones en los que él estuvo previamente parado.

¿Por qué no toco? ¿Quiere hablar conmigo o...? Bueno, claro que quiere hablar conmigo, nadie más vive en mi casa, pero... ¿por qué? ¿Quería preguntarme una calle o el nombre del libro que estoy leyendo hace siglos y se ve interrumpido por su imagen en mi cabeza? Quizás solo quería pedirme que deje de mirarlo por las mañanas o quizás quería el folleto de Nyada o el guante que se le cayó la semana pasada… pensé todo eso a las 3:05 am. Me pregunte que hubiese pasado si yo hubiese cruzado la calle cuatro segundos antes a hablarle y preguntarle que necesitaba, me arrepentí y Finalice diciéndome que al menos el había tenido una mínima intención se acercarse a mí y yo no podía seguir siendo tan desinteresado. Bueno, desinteresado metafóricamente, porque siempre que pasa lo sigo con la mirada y sé que él se da cuenta porque sonríe y baja la vista con las mejillas rojas y es lo peor admitir que me enamore del chico que pasa todos los días por la puerta de mi casa y del cual no se su nombre.

Es jueves, el día esta lluvioso y frio, y mi salida a las escaleras a leer se ve afectada, así que solo me siento junto a la ventana con una taza de té, y espero hasta que sean las 12:00 am, para ir a la universidad, pero claro, mientras ese momento llega, miro por la mojada ventana a ver si hay algún rastro de él, pero no aparece, y no me preocupo, porque el día no está como para ir caminando a ningún lado. Pero por otra parte me siento desilusionado, son solo 6 segundos diarios que lo veo, y aunque no parezca, sin esos 6 segundos mi día se ve afectado.

Me refriego la cien tratando de sacar sus ojos azules de mi cabeza, porque si, 6 segundos diarios todos los meses sirven para mirar los ojos de una persona y saber que son hermosos, sobretodo porque a veces son celestes, azules, verdes, todo depende el día, y llegue a la conclusión de que son ojos del tiempo, un término inventado por mí un domingo que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, o quizás sí, pero para mi siempre es mejor pensar en él, porque cuando pienso en el suspiro mucho y me siento un adolescente de nuevo y me encanta.

Suena el teléfono y me exalto, porque estaba leyendo y cuando leo cualquier ruido desprevenido me hace asustar, me levanto rápido y atiendo. Después de hablar media hora con Alice, llegamos a la conclusión de que ella me pasaría a buscar e iríamos juntos la universidad.

Cierro mi casa con llaves y me pregunto cuánto valen 6 segundos diarios en la vida de cualquier otro hombre, y pienso que para mí, valen como si fueran toda una vida.

Llego mas tarde de lo normal porque me quede comiendo con los chicos y tocando algunas baladas, ellos me preguntaron acerca de él y yo les dije que era un espejismo de mi cabeza por la falta de vida social, y ellos rieron, pero yo pienso en el, como la persona que roba mis sueños. Me duermo al instante sin pensar demasiado en él y en que nunca escuche su voz.

Es viernes y el día esta, nuevamente hermoso, pero aun la vereda esta algo mojada por la noche anterior, en la que llovió sin parar. Salgo a las escaleras y me apoyo contra la baranda para hacer mi tarea. Lo veo pasar mandando un mensaje y lo sigo con la mirada, es hermoso, no puedo no decirlo cada vez que tengo la oportunidad. Desaparece por la esquina y sigo en lo mío, pero esta vez, estoy más feliz, porque fueron los primeros 3 segundos del día en el que lo veo y eso es suficiente para mí.

El resto de la tarde paso rápido. Hoy no tuve que ir a la universidad así que me quede escribiendo, escribiéndole. Mas bien, componiendo una pieza de una canción que me gustaría tocarle, pero sé que eso es lo mas poco probable en estos momentos. Y me pregunto porque de repente soy tan inseguro y no simplemente le hablo. Pero no hay respuesta, simplemente no me atrevo. Nunca me paso con nadie. Porque con el todo es diferente. La manera de haberlo conocido fue diferente, la manera en la que lo veo, es diferente, lo que siento por él es diferente y lo sé, porque es algo que me quema por dentro y solo se calma cuando lo veo.

A eso de las 6:00 pm, vuelvo a las escaleras con mi libro de canciones listo para inspirarme y verlo los otros 3 segundos del día. Esto en ocasiones me deprime.

Siento el ruido de un cuerpo cayendo secamente sobre la vereda y me asusto creyendo que era una persona mayor, tiro mis libros un poco exageradamente y me levanto seguro, pero algo dentro de mí tiembla cuando veo el cuerpo de él en el piso y su bolso a unos metros, me acerco y me agacho apoyando mi mano en su hombro y preguntándole si está bien, y tardo un milisegundo en darme cuenta de que eso es lo primero que le digo desde que lo conozco, y me avergüenzo por lo débil que salió mi voz.

El levanta su cabeza y me mira directo a los ojos y si…solo los ojos del tiempo hacen que el tiempo de congele. Se queda mirándome unos cuantos segundos y no sé cómo actuar, mi mano sigue en su hombro y mis ojos en los de él. Nadie nos mira, nadie pasa por mi aburrido barrio, excepto el chico que ahora me sonríe y trata de decir algo pero las palabras no le salen. Le sonrió de vuelta porque estoy nervioso y oí porque ahí que las sonrisas calman todo ambiente tenso.

"si estoy bien, gracias" me responde más o menos casi un minuto después de que se lo haya preguntado. No lo sé, pero si eso no es amor a primera vista, no sé que es. Un montón de sensaciones pasan por mi espalda cuando escucho su voz y aun no se que responder, porque es tan suave y melodiosa que mis oídos solo quieren volver a oírla. Me levanto rápido y le tiendo mi mano, porque a ese punto, entendí que hablar, no estaba en mi lista de acciones consientes y que puedan salir bien.

Tomo mi mano y la sentí suave, casi como algo necesario, no la quise soltar, no hasta que él las miro y dijo "disculpa, ¿me devuelves mi mano?" y rio. No creo que pueda llegar a aguantar tantas emociones juntas. Su mirada, su vos, su tacto, su risa. Eso me estaba matando y solo me reí al tiempo que lo miraba nervioso y decía un silencioso "lo siento".

El bajo su vista y se quejo de su ropa y yo solo lo miraba embobado, porque era incluso más hermoso de lo que los 6 segundos me dejaban apreciar. Vi su bolso en el piso y me apresure a tomarlo para luego sacudirle un poco la tierra, el lo tomo y me agradeció aun sonriendo, creo que nada en ese momento pudo ser mas de novela, incluso yo me replantee si no estaba viviendo un sueño. Porque él era completamente perfecto, demasiado para no ser algo creado por la imaginación.

"ehh...Gracias...emm ¿Cómo es tu nombre?" me dijo riendo con las mejillas rojas y yo lo volví a mirar a los ojos. Sacudí mi cabeza y sonreí al darme cuenta de que me había vuelto a tildar al mirarlos.

"soy Blaine", le dije estirando mi mano para estrechar la de él, con la simple escusa de querer volver a tomar su mano. El la tomo.

"kurt", respondió y se volvió a sacudir el saco.

Y lo mire, y no me importaba mirarlo, porque había estado observándolo 6 segundos durante meses, y verlo ahí, frente a mí. Podría estar horas y no aburrirme.

Es miércoles, son las 10:00 am aproximadamente, y acabo de terminar de desayunar. Salgo a las escaleras de la entrada de mi casa a leer. Porque si, vivo en un barrio tranquilo y lleno de arboles. Estoy por la ultima pagina y lo veo pasar, corriendo como es de costumbre, y sonrió, porque me doy cuenta que siempre es igual, niego con la cabeza aun sonriendo y sigo mi lectura, pero antes de terminar la primera pagina, levanto la vista y suspiro, porque esta frente a mí con un café y me doy cuenta de que ahora él es mi centro de atención, "tendrías que dejar de leer afuera" me dice, lo miro una vez más, solo porque puedo y me dice," ayer paso exactamente lo mismo, igual que en los últimos dos meses". Giro mí vista hacia la dirección por la que él siempre se iba, y yo esperaba verlo. Y pienso por milésima vez en esos tres meses que soy un patético con una suerte tremenda que ahora camina frente al chico que pasada frente a su casa todos los días.

fin (:

* * *

¿reviews?


End file.
